cross_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 7
Core Narrative #7 During the main showdown, we invite players from all over the globe to participate in the inter-dimensional war that is Cross-worlds. Their decisions during the game will help to create content for the canon timeline of our storyworld, giving our fans an opportunity to contribute to the world at large. The Hero: The Player (Audience) The Physical Goal: The physical goal is to help your dimension win over the other dimension. The Emotional Goal: The emotional goal is to decide which perspective you think is correct, and to ultimately help them realize their goals. Personal Obstacle: The personal obstacle is that we discover (through other stories in our IP) that both of their ideals are correct, when viewed through the lens of their own personal history. The Villian: The player must come to grips that they will become the villain for the other faction. Justification: We chose to make this part of the IP as a videogame because we wanted to allow the audience to participate in the “grand finale” of the series. Supporting Cast: At first, we will only utilize MEI and WEI for the beginner towns. As we provide updates (for bugs and more characters), we will add characters (or references to those characters) for players to find in the game world. We will place easter-eggs and reveals, as well as teasers for movies. Locations: We have chosen generic areas for our videogame world, a war-torn battle field with a city in ruins in the background will be where our players spend most of their time. The main locations will be: Los Angeles (Universe A and B) The Portal (basically a border between the two worlds) Battlefields (a large swathe of different environments for our players to fight in: deserts, jungles, plains, urban) Logline: Two realities, locked in an interdimensional war, need soldiers to man the frontlines to help defend their worlds. Which side will you choose, and how will you help? Medium and why? Advantages? - Videogame - The advantages of videogames is far reaching, because it contains elements of the other mediums, such as: cinema, music, storytelling, all mixed with a healthy dose of interactivity. Platform and why? Advantages? - Windows PC - Our target audience for this videogame is hardcore gamers, looking for a difficult game to play. Most of these players have well-built desktops, and we will use this fact to display our capability to create an immersive gameworld. Additive Comprehension: Our audience will be able to interact with the storyworld that we created. Bowl of Serial: Series (planned) Type of Series: N/A Opportunity to Shift: Using videogames as a medium, we will be able to give teasers and easter eggs for our other micro-stories. For example, we can place “lost pages” of our comic book as items within the game. We can also put trailers of our movies on the screens within the cities. We can also have the Non-Character Players gossip about things that happened in other stories that weren’t fully flushed out.